Embark
by FazzinaW
Summary: When Big Macintosh proposes to Fluttershy, Applejack realizes she is missing something in her life. Something in the form of one cyan-colored Pegasus
1. Chapter 1

**Embark**

Applejack stood panting, smiling at what she had just achieved. She had just set a new personal best for most apple trees bucked in an hour, 1025. As she walked slowly, nearly collapsing at every step, she looked like she had a problem with her legs. Rainbow Dash noticed this and, thinking that she was hurt, flew down from the cloud above Sweet Apple Orchards and rushed to her friend.

"Hey AJ, you ok?" She asked with a legitimate concern of worry in her face.

"Ah'm ok Sugarcube." Applejack smiled and thought about how lucky she was to have friends that cared for her so much. But it hit her, Rainbow was watching her from the skies. Applejack had seen her before, but decided to fool around and mess with her mind.

"Sure was lucky that you was flying here at the right time, thinking ah was hurt and all." Applejack said sarcastically with a wicked grin on her face  
>Rainbow blushed, it was obvious that she was watching her best friend buck apples for an hour.<p>

"Yeah… I need to go, um, PRACTICE! That's it I need to practice today." Rainbow was very nervous and flying in an unrecognizable pattern. Applejack just giggled and headed into the barn.

Big Macintosh, who was dating Fluttershy for 2 years, was pacing back and forth, with a worried look on his face.  
>"Hey brother, what's wrong? Ya look nervous" Applejack wasn't sure what was bothering him. Big Macintosh, being a stallion of few words, just summarized the millions of thoughts that were going through his head in four simple words. But they are the words that will make anypony loose their breath in an instant.<p>

"Ah'm gonna ask her"

Applejack stood wide mouthed at her brother, who was looking more worried by the minute. She though to her self, 'this is why he cut out early to go take a shower.' Rarity, on occasion, would make engagement rings by demand.

Applejack tried to hold a straight poker-face, but a smile crept through.

"So, Big Macintosh, a pony of few words, will say the four most important words that anypony could every say or hear? Well, congrats. When are you going to ask her?"

"Ask who what?"

As if on cue, Applejack and Big Macintosh turned to find a confused looking Fluttershy only about 5 feet from the entrance to the barn. Big Macintosh gulped and backed away slowly, while Applejack had a look of relief on her face. With Fluttershy's usual slow pace taken into account, she hadn't heard Applejack say anything before "When are you going to ask her?"

Big Macintosh just gave that glare that Applejack had learned to mean 'please leave now'.

"See ya'll later, ah'm off to the market."

Big Macintosh smiled, knowing that years of awkward conversations finally paid off with Applejack leaving just on cue.  
>"Fluttershy, I love you, and there's something that I would like to know," he bent over, looked Fluttershy right in the eyes and said it, "Will you marry me?"<br>Fluttershy gasped, worrying Big Macintosh, but that soon turned into a smile, Big Macintosh smiled too.  
>"Yes"<br>Big Mac, overjoyed realized he forgot the most important step.  
>"Ah horseapples, stay here."<br>He ran out of the barn into the house in order to grab the custom ring that Rarity worked for hours on. He was back within 30 seconds. He put the ring on Fluttershy's hoof and the two engaged in a romantic embrace.  
>Applejack smiled on her walk through Ponyville. Fluttershy had said to her that she loved Big Macintosh. Applejack had asked Fluttershy, if Big Macintosh proposed, would she say yes.<br>"Oh, of course" Fluttershy said.  
>Applejack smiled at the memory and continued on her walk. She had realized that she wasn't old by any means, but wasn't a filly anymore. She needed to find love. She had had a few stallion-friends back in Manehatten when she lived with her Aunt and Uncle Orange, but she didn't enjoy stallions. She preferred mares. She hadn't come out to anyone yet, and she knew that she had to sometime, but she had been putting it off because work on the farm was so busy, she didn't have time to think about anything. She had crushes on Twilight, and Rainbow Dash, but she was pretty sure Twilight was straight (evidence she was walked in on with an old stallion-friend from Canterlot.) But she didn't know about Rainbow Dash. She liked Rainbow out of her two crushes, but had no idea whether Rainbow was straight or not. She had never seen Rainbow hold hoofs, kiss, or even walk close with anypony else, stallion or mare! This frustrated Applejack to a point where she screamed in her head.<p>

"ARE YOU GAY OR NOT?".

She soon felt the feeling of 100 pairs of eyes, staring at her with total confusion. She came to a sudden realization; She had shouted out loud. She blushed and ran out of Ponyville Square, embarrassed and confused.  
>As she ran, she soon realized that she was being followed from the air. She stopped, skidding for five feet before turning to see Rainbow Dash following her, laughing her flank off.<br>"HAHA APPLEJACK, THAT WAS GREAT! HAHA!" Rainbow Dash could hardly breathe, let alone fly. She fell four feet to the ground before turning on her back and cracking up toward the sky. Applejack shook her head and kept walking. Rainbow stood up, not laughing anymore, and followed her by foot.  
>"Hey, where are you going?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.<br>"Ah'm headed to the most important spot in the world, Dashie. Where I can be myself and have no one judge me." Applejack soon decided, she would come out to Rainbow, to the one she loved.  
>"You mind if I join you?" exclaimed Dash.<br>Applejack smiled. She had hoped that Rainbow would say that.  
>'Sigh' "okay Rainbow, if you insist." Applejack and Rainbow Dash giggled simultaneously, as if on cue.<br>Applejack and Rainbow walked, talking about life, work, dreams, and when they finally reached the place that Applejack was talking about, a cliff appeared that lead to 50 feet of glassy, untouched water on Ponyville Lake. The sunrise and reflection of the water made it a beautiful scene. They walked around a bend to find Fluttershy and Big Macintosh doing something very unpleasant on the hammock that she had worked for hours to put in as a filly.  
>"SWEET APPLE JESUS! WHAT ARE YA'LL DOIN'?" Applejack shouted out of horror. Big Macintosh and Fluttershy looked over and screamed, falling out of the hammock and onto the cold, hard ground.<br>"Dang-it little sis, couldn't you leave my fiancé and I alone for five minutes?" said a sore Big Macintosh as he lifted himself and Fluttershy up.  
>"So she said yes. Congrats. Now go do that in the barn or something. Ah put that hammock in as a filly. I had this spot first." Applejack said in protest.<br>"Nah, just keep going. Pretend we aren't here" Joked Rainbow Dash with a snicker. "Wait, fiancé? Congrats."  
>Applejack gave the kind of look to Rainbow Dash that said 'I am going to punch you''<br>"We should probably go and announce our engagement to the others," said a still blushing Fluttershy, "we shouldn't keep them ignorant."  
>Big Macintosh just nodded, grabbed Fluttershy's hoof and the two lovers headed off.<br>"Well that was weird…" said a confused Rainbow Dash.  
>"Ya can say that again. Anyway, Rainbow, the reason I came out here tonight is to tell you something. I have a crush on some pony."<br>Rainbow just nodded. This was normal for Applejack. She didn't date to much, so everyone was waiting for her to start dating some pony. But Rainbow was the only one who knew that AJ was gay.  
>"So," Rainbow Dash started to say, "Who is she?" Applejack stood shocked. How did Rainbow know that she was a filly-fooler?<br>"How did you-"  
>"You are acting like I did."<br>Applejack stood mouth agape. In her head she was relieved, but outside she was still in shock. She broke down under all of the pressure. As she let the tears run down her face, she turned away from Rainbow and just started sobbing. Rainbow came to a realization, and sighed.  
>"Applejack," Applejack turned slightly in order to acknowledge Rainbow, who continued, "am I the pony you like?"<br>Applejack nodded and turned back around, still sobbing immensely. Rainbow smiled slightly and sat down next to Applejack. She put her wing around her and let Applejack rest her head in her chest.  
>"I like you too Applejack." Rainbow Dash only whispered it, but she could feel Applejack smile.<p>

After a couple of minutes, Applejack stopped crying and looked straight into the eyes of the one that she loved and kissed her. This one wasn't quick. It was slow, almost like it never should have ended. But they stopped.

"Hey Applejack…" Rainbow Dash started to ask.  
>"Ya Dashie?" replied Applejack.<br>"Do you want to date?" Rainbow slowly asked, "You know, be my mare-friend?"  
>"Of course Sugarcube. Now, what about our friends?"<br>"Oh yeah, that can wait until tomorrow."  
>Rainbow led her newly found mare-friend to the hammock. As they lay there on the hammock, their eyes began to get heavy and they started to slowly drift off to sleep. Nothing sexual, just two love-struck ponies fast asleep in each other's hoofs.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Applejack awoke the next morning, she found Rainbow already awake and starting to leave.  
>She called out to her, "Hey Dashie, where ya goin'?"<br>Rainbow was startled by Applejacks presence and turned with a smile on her face. Not the kind that's saying, 'I want to leave', but a true smile.  
>"I have to work. But I'll talk to you when I finish. Meet me here at 5:30, OK?" Rainbow smiled. She had something planned. Only she knew, but she needed help.<br>"Ok Rainbow. Love you." Applejack slipped back into the hammock, not even caring that she said "I love you" to Rainbow Dash. She knew she loved her and that Rainbow loved her.  
>"Love you too." Rainbow quickly ran back to the hammock, kissed her mare-friend on the cheek, and left.<br>"Ahhh." Applejack was in pure bliss.

Rainbow Dash didn't have work that day, so she knew that she would need to be on her feet, or take to the air in order to avoid Applejack. She first went to Twilight's.  
>"Hey Twilight can you do me a favo- OH CELESTIA DAMNIT, NOT AGAIN!"<br>She ran out the door as quickly as possible, and immediately starting gagging. There was benefit to walking on Twilight having sex, she wouldn't have to go to Rarity's boutique.  
>"Sorry about that Rainbow…" an embarrassed Twilight said with an equally embarrassed Rarity right by her side.<br>"We shall never speak of this incident again." Muttered out a scarred Rainbow, who couldn't un-see what she had just seen.  
>"Agreed." Rarity stated without hesitation.<br>"Now that that's over, what did you come here for?" Twilight said, trying to forget the situation.  
>"Obviously not my best friends having sex." Said Rainbow, who, at this point, was just trying to get Twilight and Rarity annoyed.<br>"Haha very funny. Now what do you want?" Twilight was getting annoyed and Rainbow could tell.  
>"Well, Applejack and I-" Rainbow was interrupted by said pony from behind.<br>Applejack walked up, wanting to give Rainbow a hello kiss, but she knew that since their friends were there, she couldn't.  
>"Hey Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity. What's up?" Applejack was totally ignorant of the actions that had occurred inside of the library just moments before.<br>"Rainbow just witnessed, umm, certain things that we shall never speak of again." Rarity turned to Twilight to gain approval, which was granted. Applejack, who saw the look of disgust on Rainbow's face, followed by the sweat on both Twilight and Rarity, soon figured out what had happened. She fainted.  
>"Applejack, AJ, wake up." Applejack woke up a while later inside of the library to Rainbow Dash leaning over her, who successfully just tried to wake the earth pony up. As soon as Applejack woke, Rainbow Dash kissed her on the cheek, forgetting who was standing behind her.<br>"Uhhh…" Twilight saw the connection and was confused.  
>"Here Sugarcube, let me fix up any conclusion." She did this by grabbing Rainbows face and connecting with her at the lips.<br>"D'AWWWW!" Everyone had eventually learned to deal with Rarity as soon as she saw a new couple in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash blushed, shocked from what had just happened, then smiled.  
>"Come on Dashie, let's go tell the others" Applejack, being the badass that she was, grabbed Rainbows hoof and pulled her out of the library, leaving Twilight and Rarity confused and wondering what had just happened.<br>"Now where? We kinda just shocked Twilight and Rarity back there. Shouldn't we have them find out not just by making out in front of them then suddenly leaving?" Rainbow Dash said half seriously. She wanted her friends to find out, but not like that.  
>"They're goin' through the same thing we are babe. But you're right. Let's go to Sugar Cube Corner. Coming out to Pinkie Pie should be… interesting." Applejack had become serious. With her brother marrying her best friend, two of her other best friends starting to date, a younger sister, and a grandma, it would be tough to announce her relationship with Rainbow.<br>When they arrived, they found Pinkie Pie rolling around outside for no apparent reason.  
>"Hey Pinkie, can we talk to you?" Rainbow Dash was taking control for this one.<br>"Sure. Come on in! I have a batch of cupcakes in the oven. We need to hurry though, Derpy is taking me out to dinner for our one month anniversary."  
>Rainbow and Applejack turned first to each other, then to Pinkie Pie.<br>"Um… we'll be right back." Applejack nudged to Rainbow and they bolted out of there faster than Scootaloo across the road.  
>Applejack and Rainbow soon where about a quarter mile from Sugar Cube Corner, tired and sweaty.<br>"What the hay just happened?" asked a confused Rainbow Dash.  
>"I guess Pinkie Pie is dating the mail-mare," Applejack was equally confused, "let's head back. Pinkie probably thinks that we ditched her."<br>They headed back where they found Pinkie Pie her same bubbly self. Only this time, they found her hoof-in-hoof with Derpy, the lovable mail-mare.  
>"Hey Derpy." Said Rainbow. She didn't really know Derpy, but she was a good mail-mare.<br>"Hey Rainbow." Derpy knew everyone in Ponyville and the surrounding towns.  
>"So Pinkie. Rainbow and I wanted to tell you, we're together now." Applejack wanted to get it over with.<br>"Well congrats you two!" Something was seriously wrong with Pinkie. She was acting… normal. No big freak outs, no parties being planned, nothing. Applejack smiled. She thanked Pinkie for her time and wished her a good time on her dinner date with Derpy.


	3. Chapter 3

When they were headed back to Sweet Apple Acres, they ran into Big Macintosh and Fluttershy. The newly engaged couple was still happy as can be just holding hooves and walking along. Applejack grabbed Rainbows hand right before Big Macintosh and Fluttershy saw them and stopped. Big Macintosh let go of Fluttershy's hoof and ran towards the couple.  
>"What the hay are you doing? You guys can't be seen like this!" Big Macintosh had a clear tone of fear in his voice.<br>"We're together now. Why? What's the problem?" Rainbow dash was getting a hint of concern in her voice.  
>"You guys can't be like this in public. Do you know what would happen if Granny Smith found out?" Big Macintosh was pacing back and forth. He was obviously very worried. Applejack realized what Big Macintosh meant. Granny Smith was not open to these kinds of things. She would kick Applejack out and disown her if she found out about her relationship with Rainbow Dash.<br>"Oh Celestia, what should I do? Rainbow and I already came out to most of our friends, and I just needed to tell you, Fluttershy, Grandma, and Applebloom."  
>"Tell me what?" Came an old and tired voice from behind. Applejack gasped and turned to see Granny Smith right behind her.<br>"Umm… Nothing, Grandma." Applejack knew she couldn't lie. Not for too much longer anyways.  
>Rainbow saw the stress in Applejacks face and made a decision that would push not only their relationship, but their friendship in general. She kissed her on the lips, held it there, and pulled away.<br>"I have to go. Bye honey. Love you." She started to walk away but kept close, she would never abandon her mare-friend.  
>Granny Smith just stood there with her mouth wide open. As soon as she came to her senses, Applejack found Granny Smith's hoof across her face. She stood in that spot, on the verge of tears, when Rainbow Dash ran back over.<br>"Come on AJ." Rainbow Dash put her wings over the crying mare and lead her off.  
>Rainbow Dash took Applejack to Twilights'. She needed a favor. They knocked and were let in.<br>"Applejack, are you ok?" Twilight noticed the sobbing pony and immediately ran to her.  
>"Long story. Look, I need the spell that lets earth ponies walk on clouds. No time to explain." Rainbow knew that she needed to take Applejack in for the night.<br>"Ok. I need Applejack to be at least five feet away from any other ponies." Twilight's horn began to glow and Rainbow backed away from Applejack. There was a flash of light and a small "boom".

Rainbow Dash thanked Twilight, took Applejack by the hoof, and walked out of the library into the cold, dark, Equestrian night. As they walked, AJ turned to RD and wimpered out,

"Ya don't need to do this. I can go home and face my Grandma by myself." Rainbow sighed. She loved Applejack and she wanted to help, but she couldn't have her face her Grandma. Not alone, at least.

As they were walking, Applejack turned and asked Rainbow where they were going.

"You're staying with me tonight. You can't go back home. Not yet anyways." As they walked, Applejack leaned in to Rainbows side. Rainbow smiled as she felt the warm hair of her marefriend rub against her side.

"Ah really do love you, Sugarcube." Applejack was tired from the days events and was ready for it to all be over.

"I know. I love you to, and that's why I'm doing this."Rainbow was nervous about bringing Applejack to her house. She had never had anyone, except Fluttershy, into her Cloudsdale home.

When they reached the house, Rainbow sighed as she turned to Applejack.

"This will be really uncomfortable for both of us, but I need you to get on my back and hold on." Applejack did as Rainbow told her and grabbed her back. Rainbow spread her wings and lept into the air. The 20 foot vertical flight was strained by the fact that Rainbows usual wait was doubled. Even with the extra wait and awkward flying position, Rainbow was still able to land easily without bouncing Applejack off of her.

"Okay, lets see if the spell worked." Rainbow held out her hoof and Applejack grabbed it. She slowly got off of Rainbows back and rested in the clouds as if she walked on them daily.

"There we go. Ah missed this feelin'" Applejack fell to her side and sighed with relief as the clouds accepted her body.

"Yeah, you get used to it. Now c'mon, let's head inside and get something to eat." Rainbow waited for a response but one never came. She looked over towards Applejack and giggled, Applejack had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the cloud. Rainbow smiled and went inside. When she returned with a blanket, Applejack was still fast asleep. Rainbow walked over to her and lied down next to her. She covered herself and Applejack with the blanket. She turned towards the sleeping earth pony, kissed her on the cheek, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rainbow woke up to a cry and a thud. She looked over and her worst fear had come true. The cloud-walk spell had worn off and Applejack had fallen 20 feet to the cold, hard dirt on the outskirts of Ponyville.

"Oh crap..." Rainbow jumped through the pony sized hole and flew down as fast as she could, not caring if she could stop in time. As she reached the ground she stood next to an unconscious Applejack.  
>"QUICK, SOMEPONY HELP!" Rainbow ran off and headed towards town to get Twilight, she would know what to do. Rainbow flew as fast as her adrenaline-fueled wings would carry her. As she reached the edge of Ponyville, she saw Big Macintosh walking with Granny Smith and Applebloom.<br>"BIG MACINTOSH QUICK, APPLEJACK'S HURT" Rainbow knew that Big Macintosh supported her and Applejack dating, even if Granny Smith didn't.  
>"What? Where is she?" Big Macintosh had gotten a tone of worry in his face.<br>"Who?" Said an old, green mare. Rainbow gasped. Granny Smith was denying Applejack existed? Even being the conservative and religious mare she was, she wouldn't deny one of her granddaughters' existence.  
>"Ignore her. She still doesn't believe that Applejack is... yeah." For being only 8, Applebloom understood the situation better than most ponies twice her age.<br>"Okay, come with me. Applebloom, you stay here." Rainbow, even though she hated Granny Smith with all of her heart, knew she couldn't stay alone.

When Applejacks unconscious body came into view, Big Macintosh sprinted to his sisters side.  
>"She's still breathing. You need to help me get her onto my back." Big Macintosh, being a mare of about 25, had spent some time in the Royal Guard. This was second nature to him.<br>"Can't I just fly her to the hospital?" Rainbow was only about 18. She didn't know what Big Macintosh was getting at.  
>"We can't. If you fly to high, the pressure inside of her will increase and cause more damage. I need to take her by ground." Rainbow just nodded and helped life AJ onto Big Macintosh's back. Rainbow barely had time to back up as adrenaline-fueled Big Mac began sprinting towards Ponyville Medical Center.<br>When Rainbow burst through the doors, she saw Big Macintosh, and Applebloom sitting in the waiting room.  
>"Applebloom, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be watching Granny Smith for us?" Rainbow was gasping for air as she was barely able to ask the question.<br>"She said that she wanted to go home, so when I dropped her off, ah ran here." Applebloom had more freedom then most fillies her age, so she knew where most of Ponyville was by heart.  
>"The doctor said she would be out of surgery in an hour." Big Macintosh was handling this well. He knew that AJ would get out alive. It would just be expensive.<br>"That's good. You guys should head out, I'll stay here and give you news for tomorrow."

Rainbow asked the nurse which room Applejack would be staying in after her surgery. As she walked she began to cry, worried for the one she loved. She walked slowly into the room and found herself lying down in a curled up ball on the chair next to the bed. She went to sleep that night crying and worrying for Applejack to be safe. On Sweet Apple Acres, they came home only to go right back to the hospital. Granny Smith was dying.

Applejack woke up the next morning drowsy with a pounding headache. As she sat up she heard sobbing in the area next to her. She, noticing that there were no connections to her body, pushed herself up and peaked. What she saw next made her gasp as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She saw her grandma, eyes half closed as the members of her dear family surrounded her. Rainbow was quietly crying to herself in the corner, when she looked up.  
>"APPLEJACK YOU'RE AWAKE!" Rainbow jumped up and ran to embrace AJ as the rest of the Apple and Orange (who arrived last night under the circumstances) looked up to see Rainbow Dash practically make out with Applejack out of excitement as the others just made an unapproving noise and turned back to Granny Smith who was trying to speak.<br>"Applejack... please come here. I want to tell you something." Granny Smith was barley audible, but everyone heard it loud enough to make a path wide enough for Applejack and Rainbow Dash to walk to the side of the bed.  
>"Yes Granny?" Applejack was lightly sobbing now. She knew what was happening and wasn't ready to accept it. Not yet, anyways.<br>"I want you to know that I love you, even though you have made some decisions that I do not approve, I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. I love you." Granny Smith began to cry. She didn't want her granddaughter to hate her, especially on her deathbed.  
>"It's ok Granny. I forgive you. I love you." Applejack began to sob heavily and ran from the room. Rainbow sighed and turned first to the door that AJ ran out of, then to Granny Smith.<br>"Thank you." Rainbow Dash said to Granny with sincerity. She walked out of the room to find Applejack on the floor in front of the room sobbing. Rainbow didn't say anything and lied down next to Applejack, letting the sobbing earth pony rest her head on her shoulder, as behind them, the green line went straight and a high pitched tone rung in everyponies' ears. She was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Applejack was still sobbing as Rainbow lead her out of the hospital as the rest of her family followed. Applejack rested her head on Rainbows side as she stood outside, not saying a word.  
>"Ah love you Rainbow, thanks for being there with me and my family." Applejack was not concerned about anything but her and her family. Applejack turned to her extended family. "Ah'm happy you guy could be here."<br>"Applejack, we need to talk. About what happened back in the hospital room. Uhh... Rainbow can come too." Uncle Orange sounded serious. Applejack forgot that they were also a very conservative family. She and Rainbow followed her uncle until they were about 30 feet from the rest of the group.  
>"What is this about Uncle Orange?" Applejack tried to sound confused but, being the Element of Honesty, she couldn't fake it.<br>"Umm... well, you see, we are a bit concerned about you to, and what happened in the hospital room after you woke up." Uncle Orange was not very comfortable talking about this subject, and it showed.  
>"What are you talking about? My best friend woke up, and I was excited." Rainbow, knowing what happened with Granny Smith the previous day, wasn't about to bring up the term 'marefriend', even though she made out with Applejack in front of her entire family.<br>"You and Applejack shared a rather, umm..., special moment in front of everybody. Would you care to explain that to me?" Uncle Orange was getting a slight tone of anger in his Manehatten accented voice.  
>"What is there to talk about?" Applejack was getting hostile at this point, "my marefriend and ah decided to kiss after a gained conscienceness. What's so wrong with that?" Applejack pushed herself towards him during her last sentence. The entire family was looking over at this point.<br>"Uhh.."  
>"Ya know what your problem is? You and your Celestia-damned conservative views. Ya wanna know what my views are?" Applejack reached behind, pulled Rainbow, and started the deepest, longest, and most disturbing (to say the least) kiss that Uncle Orange and the entire Apple and Orange families had ever seen.<br>"Okay, I have seen enough. We will see you guys at the funeral. Good luck to you and goodbye." Uncle Orange hurried away as Applejack separated the kiss. The Oranges left to their hotel as Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked back to Big Macintosh and Applejack, who looked like she was about to barf.  
>"Heh, sorry about that guys. Just trying to make a point." Applebloom stood with a blank expression for a few seconds before simply smiling and beginning her walk back to Sweet Apple Acres.<br>"I think we should make that point again," said Rainbow Dash with a grin. Applejack hit her in the shoulder and started walking back, hurrying to catch up to Applebloom and Big Macintosh.


End file.
